


Lulu a encore perdu sa carapace

by laduchessederat



Category: Lulu Vroumette
Genre: Alternate Universe, Books, Canon Divergence, Cute, Lovely, Other, Stories for my daughter, Toddlers, Tortue
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laduchessederat/pseuds/laduchessederat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu doit partir à l'école mais sa carapace a disparu. Elle va retourner un bonne partie de la maison et du jardin pour la retrouver, mais va-t-elle pouvoir partir pour autant ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lulu a encore perdu sa carapace

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une fanfiction très librement adaptée du personnage de Lulu Vroumette crée par Daniel Picouly.  
> Ce texte est destiné à être mis à disposition des lecteurs à titre gratuit et ne peut faire l'objet d'une quelconque exploitation commerciale.
> 
> Ce texte a été beta lu par MlleLouise, les fautes qui restent sont les miennes.
> 
> Pour terminer sur une note plus légère, ceci est une histoire que j'ai racontée à ma fille pour l'aider à s'endormir.

Un matin, Lulu se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne se souvenait plus où était sa carapace. Elle fouilla tout autour d’elle avec sa main, regarda sous son lit mais ne trouva rien. Lulu était bien embêtée car elle en avait besoin pour aller à l’école et ranger toutes ses affaires dedans.

Aussitôt, elle alla trouver Maman Vroumette dans la salle à manger.

\- Maman, sais-tu où se trouve ma carapace ?

  
Maman Vroumette savait que Lulu aime courir les bois, les champs, nager dans les rivières et traverser les prés.

  
\- Es-tu sûre de l’avoir ramenée à la maison hier soir Lulu ? Ne l’as-tu pas oubliée à l’école ?

  
Lulu réfléchit un instant. Elle s’en était servie comme chapeau dans la cour de l’école et comme bateau sur la rivière. Mais la veille au soir,elle était montée dessus lorsqu’elle s’était brossée les dents avant de se coucher.

  
\- J’en suis certaine Maman. Je l’ai mise à côté de mon armoire avant d’enfiler mon pyjama.

  
C’est alors qu’elle s’est souvenu que son petit frère Loulou est entré dans sa chambre au moment où elle défaisait ses couettes et qu’il lui avait fait peur. Lulu, pas contente, lui avait crié dessus et avait exigé qu’il sorte de sa chambre. Et elle n’avait pas revu sa carapace depuis.

Elle fonça alors dans la chambre de son petit frère.

  
\- Loulou, où est ma carapace ?

  
\- Je ne sais pas répondit-il en sifflotant. Je ne l’ai pas touchée, moi, ta carapace.

  
Lulu, qui ne l’avait pas cru se mit à fouiller la chambre de son frère, à retourner son lit, jeter les peluches et les jouets par terre et à vider son armoire. Mais… malgré l’air coquin de son frère, il n’y avait pas de carapace à terre. En relevant la tête, Lulu vit quelque chose par la fenêtre : une bosse dans le bac à sable derrière la maison. Ni une ni deux, elle se rua dehors, contourna le jardin et sauta sur sa carapace. Une petite plainte aigüe en sorti, celle de la famille souris qui avait trouvé un abri bien chaud pour la nuit.

  
Lulu fut alors bien embêtée. Elle connaissait Sally la souris, ses frères et ses soeurs et elle ne voulait pas les jeter dehors. Alors, elle ramena tout doucement sa carapace dans l’entrée de la maison et partit fouiller dans la chambre de son frère. Elle revint avec une boite à chaussures et une couverture. Elle installa chaque membre de la famille souris bien au chaud dans leur nouvel abris et mit ses chaussures. Elle voulait partir si vite de chez elle, qu’elle en oublia presque sa carapace. Heureusement, elle la mit sur son dos et partit à l’école, heureuse de retrouver ses amis et d’avoir une chouette histoire à leur raconter.


End file.
